Please, Don't Forget About Me, About Us
by JCarabaguiaz
Summary: With that she left closing the door slowly. I couldn't believe that would be the last time I'd ever see her. I wished I could at least had've felt her lips against mine, or at least just her hands caressing mine just once more.  ONE-SHOT
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: ONE-SHOT! I was thinking about what would make Mark feel guilty for leaving Lexie behind and trying to move on, while still being in love with her. So this is the result. If you are very sensible you may want to have some tissue paper (I needed some). This is just a short story... If any of you are interested enough this could become a two-shot**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any character nor anything related to Grey's**

**I hope you like it... Please review:)**

* * *

><p><strong>Please, Don't Forget About Me, About Us<strong>

My day had began badly, it had just been a mess. In every chart I seemed to find this brightly colored post-it notes. In my cubby I had found one, and then again another in my lab coat. At first I was surprised, but after reading them... I don't even know how to describe what I felt. It was just so stressing.

I had just arrived at the hospital and was about to start changing into my scrubs, but I lifted them to start dressing a green post-it captured my attention. I grabbed it to read it.

_Remember the first time we had a conversation?_

I was completely lost. I mean I couldn't even recognize the handwriting. I looked around the room to see if anyone was around and Arizona opened the door.

"Good morning Mark." she said with the most cheerful smile on her face.

"Mornin'." I murmured, almost not being able to understand myself. Then I noticed she had had a night shift and decided asking her if she had seen anyone around the attending's lounge.

She shook her head, "No I had a very rough day. Many tiny humans sick. _But _the good thing is that i didn't lose any patient."

"Good for you." I said honestly, and then heading towards the door I turn around to ask her just one more thing, "Do you happen to know who else had a night shift?"

She thinks for a minute or two, " Karev... I think Kepner was on-call too. I also had to work with Derek and Grey."

"I thought Derek and Meredith didn't have a night shift yesterday." I said a little more asking than stating.

"Oh no, not Meredith." she said, "Derek and Lexie had been paged 911 so I borrowed them for a consult before they left. But neither had a night shift. I think that Owen is letting them come a couple hours later today."

With that I leave the lounge and head to the nurse station on my floor to get some charts and start working. Maybe it was just a joke. Or maybe Julia was just fooling around.

Once I opened the chart I see a hot pink post-it.

_Remember the first time we had a non-medical conversation for the first time?_

I shoved the post-it inside my lab coat like I had done with the other one, but this time I felt something else. I pulled it out and this time it was a blue post-it.

_Remember the first time we had a case together?_

I was growing frustrated by this now, so I just grabbed my other two charts and headed to rounds.

While in rounds I found two more post-its, one in each chart. An orange and a purple one.

_Remember our first kiss?_

_Remember the first night we spent together?_

I decided into just spending my day doing only surgeries, because I was about to explode. As I headed to check my schedule on the board I saw Derek who seemed to be frustrated.

"What's up?" I asked.

Derek groaned, "Do you know if there are any residents without attending?"

I shook my head, "No, but I thought you were working with Lexie."

"Well I am- was, because this morning when we were getting ready to leave I told her we could carpool and she just hurried me out of my own house saying she would see me later." He said, "I thought I had seen her talking to Hunt a couple of minutes ago, but she isn't answering any of my pages, she wasn't even wearing scrubs."

"Well," I started, patting his back, "Good luck." I said leaving towards O.R. 3

I came out of my last surgery that day and walked towards the nurse station in front of the surgery board. Derek was there again, "Any luck?" I asked.

He shook his head, "I talked to Owen, I asked him about her. But apparently it was some personal issue so he said he couldn't give any information. Also something about being happy for her because it's something very important and it'll be easier for her." he said.

I stayed there wide eyed, "You know I didn't understand anything you just said, right?"

He laughed, "Well I didn't understand anything Hunt said so I don't really care. How did your surgeries go?"

I shook my head slowly, "Just lost a patient."

He cringed, "Sorry."

"Yeah me too. If you excuse me I have to go tell the family."

Derek simply nodded.

I arrived to my apartment late that night, I had just come from Seattle Press. from a short visit to Julia. Hr surgeries had ran late, so she said it was best if she just went to her house afterwards.

I noticed something was different from the moment I entered, and there it was. I was holding the pos-it's gently so they wouldn't get ruined, and headed to my room to place them in the lower cabinet of my night stand. Before I could turn on the lights they did on their own and honestly that was just scary. I made my way to my bedroom slowly and ready for anything.

_Almost_

There she was standing by the door. Her eyes flew directly to the post-it's on my hand. She smiled softly and began speaking.

"Callie let me in. I just had to talk to you." she said sheepishly.

I nodded and led her to my living room. The one she had spent weeks decorating. "So it was you?"

She nodded, "I thought it would be easier this was."

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"I didn't go to work today because I had to talk to Owen." She started, I could notice her eyes starting to water. "I can't handle work anymore. Not with three of my exes there."

I furrowed my brows not understanding where she was going to anymore.

"I thought I would be able to handle it, but I can't because I'm still longing for one of them." She whipped her tears with her sleeve. "About a week ago I applied at some hospitals, and I got a really great offer back at Mass. Gen." Now her tears just couldn't stop falling. "I took it, that's why I was talking to day to Owen. He told me that it was actually the best thing I could do because he knew how things were starting to get complicated for me."

I was bewildered, "What?" I whispered knowing that if I spoke any louder my voice would give me away.

"I just need you to know that I love you." She said standing up, "I am not going to go there because of Jackson or Alex not even for Julia. I'm going for you, because I need you to be happy, and you are, and I'm happy for you, because now you do have everything you ever wanted. But I don't... so I'm leaving. You made it very clear that you don't need me anymore and I need the same."

I was completely speechless. It wasn't true that I had everything I every wanted. Lexie was everything I ever wanted, not Julia. It's true. I had thrown my relationship into her face, and I could see how much I had hurt her by doing that. I didn't want he to leave. But if that would make her happy then I'd have to deal with it.

She headed towards the door looking back at me once more, "Please remember I'll always love you. No matter what might happen in the future, no matter how over me you are, I won't. I'll never forget anything and I hope that you remember everything on those post-it's. And if you don't, in the back there's everything, every little detail about each of those moments."

With that she left closing the door slowly. I couldn't believe that would be the last time I'd ever see her. I wished I could at least had've felt her lips against mine, or at least just her hands caressing mine just once more.

The next day Julia entered home and saw me reading the post-it's maybe she even got to see that lone tear on my cheek. She asked for an explanation and I told her everything from the very beginning. She broke up with me as soon as I was done explaining. I felt a like a big weight had been lifted from my shoulders when I heard her throw he key on the kitchen counter and just close the door. But I knew there was a weight, the biggest of them all that would never be taken off from my shoulders.

It has been over a month science she left. I later realized that she never told anyone she was leaving until she was boarding her plane. I had been the only one she had had the strength to tell anything that had to do with that. Apparently she hadn't been able to contact Meredith and just left her a short voicemail.

I've had Owen try to contact her chief in Mass. Gen. to see how she's doing, if she was able to adapt, if she is feeling happy like she hoped she would. I loved having her around at the hospital, even if there was just too much tension I could at least see how she was doing, and if anything was going wrong I knew that she had her friends who would support her and help her around.

Now at Joe's I could see Meredith pacing across Derek from the bottom of my glass of scotch. Lately it had become my new best friend.

Meredith's dialing numbers on her phone and I know she's trying to contact Lexie. But from experience I can tell that she won't be picking up the phone.

I know wish I had never let her walk away. I wish that I would've stopped her before she left my apartment. At Zola's party she seemed to be doing well, she was having fun playing with Zola and talking to Bailey and Richard. Maybe I shouldn't had asked Julia to go with me, but again I had no idea something like that would drive her to the edge.

Now all I can think about is what would've happened if I hadn't acted like such a jackass and just treated her nicely. Of course I was hurt but by that time I didn't know she was hurting more than I was. I had absolutely no clue about what had happened with Jackson and why he had done it. I was beginning to believe that she was completely over me and that it was my time to do the same. Maybe that's the reason I could never tell Julia that I loved her, other than the reason that it wouldn't had of been true, it was because of her.

Now at night I just go home. I haven't been able to sleep much, I keep having nightmares of something happening to her being all alone on the other side of the country. All I can seem to do is read those stupid little post-it's that were all she left behind. That and the other thousands of memories of us that I'll never forget.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I know, I know. It was pretty sad. I actually had a very hard time writing this, the tears wouldn't let me keep writing (And let's just say I had to fix my make up many times:P)**

**Review. Tell me what you thought about it. Two-shot or not?**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Ready for the longest chapter I've ever written? Because this is just really big and I wanted to do a three-shot but what the hell, here it goes... I'm also expecting many reviews from you guys... Please? I worked really hard on this, like really _really _hard.**

**You guys convinced me to write the second part so here it goes:) Thank you sooo much for those amazing reviews and support. I was shocked by all the responses and feedback this one-shot/two-shot received! I mean many of you added it to their favorites and I got many reviews.**

**I know it took me a long time but I told a few of you who reviewed that it would take me a little longer because it was originally just a one-shot so I had to get inspired and also I'm working on OYE and also I'm thinking about a new story (and MANY other one-shots:P)**

**Thanks to BekaRoo who helped me so much with the idea for the story line for this chapter... Thank her as well! She's awesome:)**

**There is also a part that I wasn't sure about it, but I did it and I hope that it'll add some kind of spice to it.**

**Ok so I hope you guys enjoy this and again sorry about the delay.**

**P.S. the first part is explaining a little more about Mark and Julia, and what happened the day she left. The rest you will understand as you read.**

* * *

><p>"<em>Mark?" Julia asks as she enters his apartment. She had been worried because he wasn't answering his phone and when she tried to call Meredith or Derek, or Callie or Arizona neither of them answered either so she opted on just going herself to make sure he was fine. She walks into his living room. He wasn't there, "Mark?" she calls again.<em>

_Mark could hear her, but wasn't really paying any attention. He was so wrapped up on what had happened the night before that all he could do was stare at the post-it's. Of course he knew every little detail about the thing written there, a photographic memory wasn't necessary to remember such important details about their relationship._

"_Mark?" Julia asks softly as she leans against the doorframe. "Are you ok?" she asks him, still waiting by the door._

_Mark sighs, of course he wasn't **OK,** he was anything but that. He shakes his head asking her to enter the room._

"_What's that?" she asks pointing at the brightly colored post-it's as she makes her way to his bed sitting on the opposite edge of the bed from where he was._

_Mark knows he has to tell her. It was fair and he has to tell her. He takes a deep breath and looks at her, "I really don't know where to begin. I think you should know, so I will tell you."_

_Julia looks at him confused, "Are you cheating on me?" she asks indignantly._

_Mark is laughing on the inside, it feels like it a little, but it would be easier anyways, if that was the case. He shakes his head, "No." he takes a deep breath once more._

"_Does it have to do with does things?" she says pointing at them._

_How can she call them things? Mark thinks to himself, they are the last reminder of Lexie he has, that and the headache and restlessness he feels from not being able to sleep the night before. He nods, "You deserve to know." he says again, he looks at the post-it's not wanting to face her when he tells her about his history. "You probably remember her, Lexie? We used to date, and it was more than that, we lived together. I even kind of asked her to marry me, but we were broken up and she was dating someone else so it didn't work out-"_

_Julia raises her hand asking him to stop talking, "What are you trying to tell me?"_

"_Yesterday she didn't go to work, she is supposed to be working with Derek, but when they were about to go to the hospital she told him to go without her. Later at the hospital he apparently saw her talking to the chief. When Derek asked him what it was about he just said to be happy for her and it would be a lot easier on her." He shakes his head, it might be easier for her, but for him it is a nightmare. "I found some post-it's all over the place and I thought they were some kind of joke, because they were a little bizarre and I couldn't recognize the handwriting." he feels like crying, he had tried so hard to forget about her that he didn't even remember her neat and girly handwriting that he would love when he would find it in his charts or by the kitchen when she would leave earlier from work or home. He offers her the post-it's, but she doesn't accept them, instead she just asks him to continue, "She didn't go to work at all, and when I got home after going to visit you she was here. She told me that she received an offer for Mass. Gen. which was where she was actually going to do her whole residency before her mom died. She said that it was too hard on her to be working with three of her exes, especially when she is still in love with one of them." he says._

_Julia nods, her face, if she has any emotion at all, doesn't show any, "And that's you?"_

_Mark nods. He suddenly has an epiphany._

"_I can't let the love of my life get away." he states quietly._

_Julia is sure he didn't mean to say that out loud, "Lexie?"_

_Mark looks at her surprised and nods, "Yeah. She is the love of my life." he says, as one lone tear rolls down his face_

_Julia nods. She stands up and leaves the room. Mark hears her keys falling on the kitchen counter and the door closing abruptly._

_He clutches the post-it's against his chest and releases a shaky breath he didn't even know he was holding. His shoulders feel just a little lighter, but the reminder of Lexie is something that will permanently remain as a huge weight on his shoulders._

* * *

><p><em>Meredith is pacing in Lexie's room and yelling all over the place, "Derek!" she screams when she hears the door open, everyone else is downstairs in the kitchen.<em>

_When they had all arrived from their night shifts they had been surprised to see that Lexie was nowhere to be found, they didn't see her after her day shift changing in the locker room. Derek had been nowhere to be found either, but he had had a long surgery after lunch, so they just thought they were together._

"_Mer?" he asks going into the kitchen._

"_Upstairs" whispers Jackson. They are in the kitchen surprised, or maybe there are no emotions, or maybe it's just too many emotions to be able to sense all together, but the three other residents remain quiet staring into the air._

_Derek makes his way to their room, but Meredith isn't there, he opens the doors to other room but she isn't there either. Finally he makes his way to the attic, he sees Meredith holding Zola tightly, tears streaming down her face, and she is pacing so much that soon there is going to be a hole in the ceiling._

"_What's going on?" he asks, he hasn't noticed the emptiness in the room, "Where is Lexie?" he finally asks realizing that she isn't home. Then sighs when he sees that her things aren't there anymore. "Mer? What's going on?" he askes taking Zola from her as her knees hit the floor and she breaks down into louder sobs._

"_She left." She is barely able to get out, then she hands him her phone where she plays her newest voicemail._

"_**Hey Mer. Sorry I am not telling you this face to face, but I just couldn't, I ****did**** want to talk over the phone though... I got accepted at Mass. Gen. and decided to take it. I can't be living with two of my ex-boyfriends and work with those same two plus one more. It's obvious that I still love him and I need to be as happy as he is. I love you so much. Every single one of you, I love you. Please remind Zola about me, tell her how much I love her at night now that I won't be able to do it. Also tell Derek that I'm sorry about not telling him that I wasn't going to work. I had to talk to Dr. Hunt for my resignation from the program and he actually was the one who encouraged me to accept it. He said that I wasn't being able to give my best at the hospital, so it was better for me, mentally and physically if I just accepted the job. I am so sorry again, I love you so much and I thank you for all of those amazing moments we had together and for accepting me as your sister." **She is probably crying, her voice sounds and loud voices are heard on the background then a clear voice over a P.A. is heard about boarding the fligh**t, "That's my flight. I- Uh- Bye."**_

_Meredith still laying on the floor against Lexie's bed looks at Derek. He looks like a dear in the headlights. "I guess I was too busy to answer the phone. I felt it vibrate during rounds and then again when I was eating, but I didn't answer it. When I realized about it, it was already morning and I was in our bedroom." she tries to breath, but it's becoming a very difficult task. "I feel like a terrible person. I couldn't answer the **damn** phone to say goodbye to my baby sister!"_

_Derek places Zola on the bed, and sits next to Meredith, "Shh" he says pulling her so that her head is resting on his shoulder, "You couldn't possibly know. No one did. The guys are downstairs they are shocked too, but as Owen said, we should be happy for her." Meredith looks at him furrowing her brows, then it hits him. The only person that knew was one of his best friends and he didn't even tell her family about it. He stands up and leaves the house. He is going to find Owen and get the information he needs._

_After having spoken to Owen at length about all of the deal about Lexie, there were a couple of things he found out. Derek never had realized how much it had affected Lexie so many things he had done. For one, he had no clue that Lexie was behind him and Mark the day he told Mark that Julia was a keeper. He also never realized that Lexie was still in love with Mark during the surgery of the conjoined twins. He would've never done that poll about who liked Julia if he had known, of course, her leaving the O.R. should've been clue enough._

_Owen also told him that Lexie wasn't performing the way she had done in the past and knowing that so much stress around her wasn't helping at all, he found out it was better to let her go. Sure, Lexie was probably the best resident, she barely caused any trouble at all and she was always organized and willing to work, and her memory was just an extra bonus. Owen didn't liked the idea of keeping her working at a hospital where all of those things were becoming such a big problem and just a blocker of all of the other things she could've been doing while she worked there. The best thing to do, he told Derek, was to let her do her best somewhere else._

_When Derek arrives back home they are all eating pizza at the kitchen. He explains them what had happened and told them that Owen encouraged her to do it._

"_You mean he fired her in a **nice** way?" Meredith asks in tears._

_Derek nods, "That's a good way to put it, she also did apply to other hospitals weeks before being "fired"." Derek says as he places quotation marks with his fingers._

_Jackson stands up from his chair and leaves abruptly._

"_Dude! What the hell is your problem?" Alex says._

_Jackson stops by the door, "It's partly my fault! I can't just eat pizza with her sister when it's partly my fault she left. I'm part of her stress and I never made it easy for her after we broke up." he rubs his face madly, "I just can't act like it isn't, because I** am** partly guilty." He says as he storms of to his room._

* * *

><p>It had been a year and a half since she had left Seattle. She didn't think that it would be that hard, but it was.<p>

The first couple months she avoided any call from Seattle or her family, even when they called her at the hospital she just told the nurses or whoever answered to say she wasn't there. Of course it didn't work too well because it would make her feel horribly. After she began accepting calls from Meredith it just became harder because it made her miss them all so much.

When she called they would talk about anything almost. Actually the talked about everything except for Mark and his relationship. She didn't even know if he was married by know or if he was back to his old manners. She really hadn't heard anything about him at all, other than a couple of articles he had published on ENT.

Probably the hardest thing to deal with though, had been when Callie and Arizona came to Mass. Gen. for a patient eight months after she had begun her residency program in the new hospital.

_Lexie had had a good day until right now, she had scrubbed in on a rhinoplasty and then on an appendectomy she was able to take the lead. Now she just had to chart a couple of things and go report back to Dr. Hamilton to see if they were going to be able to reconstruct the vocal cords of a poor man who had lost his voice due to cancer. She is trying to chart a couple of the post-op instructions of the appy._

* * *

><p>"<em>Dr. Grey?" A nurse asks.<em>

_Lexie looks up at her, "Yes?"_

_She points towards the waiting area and Lexie furrows her brows, "What?" She asks._

"_Someone is waiting for you there." The nurse says as she walks into a patient room._

_Lexie walks towards the waiting area, "God! I told Blake I was going to talk to him later." she mutters to herself._

"_Who's Blake?" she hears a familiar voice ask._

"_Dr. Robbins?" Lexie asks as she sees the couple with the baby sitting in the waiting room._

_She nods, "Hi!" she greets her standing up to give Lexie a big hug, and so does Callie._

"_Hi! Oh my God what are you doing here?" Lexie asks with a smile on her face, she had really missed everyone. Inside she is freaking out but she is also happy to see some familiar faces._

"_We could ask you the same thing!" Callie says, "Who's Blake?"_

_Lexie blushes a little. Only the hottest, most caring and funniest doctor here. He is a dirty blonde, with green eyes and pretty tall, not to mention his muscles, and his brains."Oh... You know... A friend. He's actually the head of ENT, Dr. Hamilton."_

_Callie and Arizona giggle, "Ooh Little Grey's got a hot date. I've seen a couple pictures of him on some articles, he is **hot**!"_

_Lexie changes the topic quickly, "Oh my God! Look at you Sophia, you are so big already! She looks just like you Dr. Torres." Lexie says as Sophia reaches for her and Lexie takes her in, of course she also looks like Mark, but she doesn't feel like bringing his name up to the conversation. "What are you doing here?"_

"_Already want us to leave Lexie? And don't call us by out last names." Arizona says._

"_Sorry... What I meant was what are you doing here, like in the hospital?" She asks moving Sophia to her hip to be able to be more comfortable._

"_Oh well, I was asked for a consult and Callie came with me and we decided to bring Sophia with us." Arizona says, "And well we knew we had to come when we heard that you were working here. How is it going by the way?"_

"_Oh you know, studying for my boards, everyone is freaking, and it's pretty much chaotic." she says nonchalantly. "Worst part is that we still have about nine more months but it's still just a battle field trying to get the most O.R. time and stuff. _

_Callie laughs, "I can still remember that... Yeah, I don't miss those times at all. Oh I'll send you an e-mail with the Callie Torres's Studying Method."_

_They three of them laughed making Sophia laugh with them too _

"_Exie!" Sophia claps giving Lexie a toothy grin._

_Lexie feels her heart swell and she is about to begin crying, she really wishes she had stayed, but when it was Dr. Hunt telling her to leave she knew she just couldn't do it._

"_That's my girl!" Arizona says taking Sophia back into her arms._

_Lexie tries to not cry, but a couple tears escape and she quickly dries her cheeks and eyes, but not fast enough for Callie and Arizona to not notice._

"_Hey what's wrong?" Callie asks._

_Lexie shakes her head, "Sorry, I just miss Seattle so much sometimes."_

"_You know you have a home there. You have many! You can always go to Mer's, or to April and Jackson's, you can even come to our house!" Callie says, she didn't mention Mark because she knew it could make it worse._

_Lexie is thankful when her pager goes off, "I gotta go, but I really would like to stay in contact with you guys." she says as she starts to walk in reverse still looking at them._

"_Is your number still the same?" Arizona asks._

_She nods before walking away._

_She quickly makes her way to her patients room were Dr. Hamilton is waiting for her outside. "Dr. Grey we are going to perform the surgery." he says with a seductive smile. "I also wanted to know if you-" he is cut off by Lexie's lips crashing against his. They pull apart after a minute, "I'm guessing that's a yes for tonight?"_

_She nods, "Are you kidding me? I wouldn't miss having hot steamy sex with you in a B&B in the middle of nowhere." she whispers as she walks towards the O.R. with her boyfriend._

_Her phone vibrates and she pulls it out._

_Callie:** Hi! Didn't get to tell you, green scrubs fit you well:)**_

_Lexie laughs._

"_What's so funny?" Blake asks her._

_She shakes her head, "Nothing." she says._

_Lexie: **Haha, thank you:) I'll see when I can arrange some time to go over to Seattle**_

* * *

><p>She hadn't been able to go to Seattle and ten months had already gone by. She had wanted to visit her family for christmas and Blake kept telling her he would go with her. But she just didn't have the 'balls' to do it.<p>

She had finished her boards a couple of weeks ago and the chief of staff was passing the boards results right now.

She feels Blake pull her into a hug, and rolls her eyes. She really loves being around Blake and she loves him, he is a great doctor and she knows he is dying to be her mentor, but she isn't sure she _in love _with him.

He kisses her hair, "Don't worry... everything is going to be fine. You are the best resident that's ever worked here, even better than me." he whispers smugly.

Lexie laughs wholeheartedly, "I'm nervous!" she whines.

"Don't be, you did great." he says giving her shoulder a squeeze

"Dr. Grey." Says Dr. Williams passing Lexie the envelope that contained the results she had been waiting for ever since she began med school.

Lexie sighs, "Ok..." she says as she begins to open it.

She releases a a breath but isn't sure if it was because Blake stopped hugging her or because she got the highest grade possible on her boards.

"I told you, you are excellent! And now you aren't a resident anymore! You are going to be an amazing ENT." He says happily that his girlfriend was doing so well.

* * *

><p>In Seattle Mark is flipping, he had heard from Callie, Arizona and Meredith that Lexie was receiving her results sometime today. He had tried calling her, but he had also heard she was something along the lines of dating , and also a great doctor who was planning on mentoring her. It is 'something along the lines' because he knew from Meredith that she was living with him and they were really happy together.<p>

He sees Meredith and Arizona cheering as Meredith is holding the phone near both their face

"Oh my God that is so great! Thanks for calling Blake." Meredith says.

"Tell her we miss her so much and that she is going to do just great." Arizona says before Meredith hangs up.

Mark is trying to concentrate on charting as they come to the nurse station he was working at.

"I told her she would do great." Arizona says, "Plus Calliope helped her a lot with studying techniques."

Mark shakes his head, trying to keep his mouth shut. "What is all that squealing about?" he asks before he can think about what just escaped his mouth.

Meredith shrugs, "Oh you know, Lexie passed her boars with the best result and obviously first of her year."

"I have to go tell Callie, she has been so nervous." Arizona remembers before walking away.

Mark nods, "That's good." he says awkwardly, obviously it was more than just 'good' it was great and he didn't expect anything less from her.

Meredith nods and walks away glancing at him over her shoulder.

He grunts and continues with his work, all he wanted was to see her.

* * *

><p>It had been a week since Lexie received her results. She had had a great week with Blake he had been a great support and life finally felt good with him... But still, she wasn't in love with him.<p>

She had been hanging around their apartment, they had spent most of the week there just celebrating, she hadn't even put clothes on and she was just in her underwear to go make some dinner.

She was currently in bed waiting for Blake to get out of the shower when she hears her phone ringing. She looks around the room to try to find it, but apparently it's nowhere to be found. The ringing stops and immediately it starts ringing again. She gets up from the bed covering her body with the sheet, soon she finds it on the floor just outside the room.

"Hello?" she answers, her voice comes out hoarse and she is panting.

"_I get it someone was having hot sex?_" she hears the voice ask

She laughs, "Nice Mer, and no, Blake is taking a shower and his been in there for the past twenty minutes so no." she quickly realizes that Meredith has something important to tell her because she knows that she doesn't usually call to just say hi. "Meredith? What's going on" she asks whispering.

She hears Mer sigh, "_This is hard for me to tell you._" she says.

Lexie's mind goes to Mark, "Wha-What's going on?" she asks.

Once again Meredith sighs, "_Thatcher was admitted about an hour ago. He had a heart attack." _

Lexie takes a deep breath, and her voice is hoarse again, "Is he ok?" she asks.

"_He's stable-_"

"For now." Lexie finishes. "It's 9:15 am over there. I'll catch the first plane and get over there." She says sniffing and drying her tears with the bed sheets. "Bye."

"How did she take it?" Cristina asks as she sees Meredith hanging up.

Meredith shakes her head, "As could be expected, but I think she'll be fine, and so will Thatcher."

"He's still out, but I don't think he might need surgery."

Mark comes running to where they are talking, "Is it true? I just heard, what's going on?" he asks, he is concerned about Thatcher, but especially about what will happen with Lexie.

"Hopefully he will make a good recovery, but I doubt it'll be a _full _recovery." Cristina says walking away.

"I have no right to ask," he starts, "have you called Lexie yet?"

Meredith nods, "She is going to try to get here today."

* * *

><p>Blake gets out of the shower fully clothed, for the first time in about a week and he sees Lexie throwing all her clothes into a large suitcase.<p>

"Are you leaving me?" he asks part jokingly part serious.

She turns around and he can see the tears and her red cheeks, "My dad had a heart attack." she says as she closes the suitcase, "I'm going over to Seattle."

"...And that's why you're taking all of your clothes?" he gestures at the suitcase

"I don't know. I'm just taking what I need, but then I'm not sure what's going to happen so I'm just taking all of my stuff."

Blake nods as he walks into their closet and grabs the essentials and puts them in another suitcase, "I'll go with you." he says as he keeps on throwing some clothes and closing the suitcase.

Lexie is already searching for tickets, "Ok, we're all done, our flight leaves in exactly one hour and a half, so I bought them for first class so we'll have a little more time." she says grabbing the keys and walking out of the apartment with Blake right behind here.

He stops her and turns her around, "Don't worry just yet, you don't know if it's that bad."

She nods looking away, "Yeah." she sighs. Until that moment she hadn't realized that Mark was most probably going to be there. Definitely this wasn't the trip she had planned for when she thought about going back to Seattle.

* * *

><p>Lexie and Blake entered Seattle Grace Mercy West Hospital at 5:30 that same day, Lexie immediately makes her way to the Cardio Wing with her two large suitcases, but runs into Owen on her way there.<p>

"Sorry." he says before walking away a couple of steps before turning around, "Dr. Grey? What are you doing here?"

"Yeah, uhm... my dad was admitted and Mer called me so I decided to come here." she says as she looks around afraid of running into Mark.

He looks down to the floor before looking back at her, "True, I heard. I'm so sorry. He's already up and I think that he's doing pretty well." he begins walking away once more, but turns around again, "Dr. Grey?"

She turns around, "Yes Dr. Hunt?"

"I would like to catch up with you, know how everything is going over at Mass. Gen."

She nods, "I'll find you once I'm done with my dad." she says turning around and finally being able to walk, or better, jog to her father's room.

* * *

><p>When she gets there the door is closed and she can see her dad from the window.<p>

"He's been doing well." Meredith says.

Lexie looks at Meredith, "Good." she eyes her sister for a couple seconds, "Let me guess... Neuro?"

Mer laughs as she opens the door to Thatcher's room "Couldn't stay away for much longer." she admits with a shrug.

"Lexie" they hear a whisper from the bed.

She makes her way next to him, "Dad! Everything is going to be fine. I'm here." she whispers as she lets a few tears fall down her cheeks.

There's a knock on the door and Meredith opens it, "Hey Blake, nice to meet you face to face."

"Same here Meredith." he says with an extremely handsome grin.

She looks at Lexie and then back at him, "We should give her some time, maybe you could go to the attending's lounge. My husband and some our friends are over there. I'll take you." she says grabbing Lexie's suitcases and walking with him towards.

* * *

><p>Once they get to the attending's lounge Meredith leaves the three suitcases by the fridge and looks at her husband and other friends.<p>

"Derek, Cristina, Alex this is Dr. Blake Hamilton. He's Lexie's... Boyfriend?" Meredith asks not sure. She sure talks to her sister every once in a while or texts, but definitely the ones that had more information were Callie and Arizona.

He nods, "For now. I don't know yet... I have been wanting to, you know." he says gesturing with his hands, "But everything has been pretty hectic over at the hospital. She's also been really stressed."

"Wow! That's great." Derek says, he really wants his sister-in-law to be happy and apparently she is with this Blake.

Cristina's pager goes off, "911, it's Thatcher." As soon as she says that she runs out of the room

Meredith turns to Alex, "Can you take him to my house? I think Lexie might want some time with Thatcher. Especially if things keep going this way."

Alex nods, and Meredith and Derek go running behind Cristina, "Come on man. I'll take you to their house. Do you watch sports? There must be some game playing."

"Yeah sure." He says grabbing his suitcase and one of Lexie's as Alex takes the other.

Of course they hadn't noticed that Mark was standing by the door, but he quickly left and was now by the coffee cart. He takes a deep breath and sees Cristina, Derek and Meredith go out of the lounge running. Before Alex or the mystery guy got out of the room Mark had decided to just get out and go check on Thatcher again.

When Mark gets up to the Cardio Wing he sees Lexie crying as Derek is holding her, Cristina and Meredith are working on Thatcher inside the room. He can see Lexie is sad and he is probably the last person she needs in this moment. Clutching the post-it's he always carried with himself ever since she left, he walks away... He is the last thing she needs. Now or any other time.

* * *

><p>The next day Mark hadn't arrived until the evening but from what he heard from Callie Lexie hadn't stepped a foot outside the hospital ever since her dad started coding every hour. He makes his way up to Thatcher's room, knowing Lexie and everyone else is grabbing a snack. He knocks softly and after hearing him let him in he opens the door.<p>

"I heard you've been giving your daughters some scares huh?" Mark asks softly.

Thatcher smiles, "Not my favorite thing to do, but at least Lexie could come. It seems that me in my death bed is what takes for her to finally come for a visit."

Mark immediately furrows his brows, "Don't say that. You are not dying."

Thatcher shrugs, "We don't know, I'm just getting ready and Lexie needs to do the same. I know Meredith won't be affected much, if not at all." He looks up at Mark, "I was surprised not to see you come yesterday at night, you seem to be watching me like a hawk."

Mark nods, "I know." he sighs, "I was caught up something."

Thatcher instantly knows what the doctor is talking about. "You didn't come because Lexie was here?" he asks.

Mark looks away and leans against the door frame. "I guess I just didn't want to ruin coming to Seattle for her." he says.

After Lexie had left Mark and Thatcher had gone eating because when Thatcher wanted to know the reason why his daughter was gone Owen had told him to talk to Mark. When they met Mark showed him the post-it's, of course Thatcher probably didn't need to see the one of their first night together, but he had been warned by Mark before reading it. After that they remained in contact for some time. Thatcher was the only one who would tell Mark anything about Lexie, because his friends thought he didn't care. Because of Thatcher, Mark knew a couple things about Lexie and about the her boyfriend, all he didn't know was his name. But he knew enough.

Thatcher laughs, "Son, I'm doing that myself. But like I said, this is the only reason she came here so technically neither of us is ruining anything."

Thatcher knew all along that Mark was still in love with his daughter, but he also knew he had hurt her a lot, even though the action had been reciprocated to Mark more than anyone should ever be allowed to be. And he liked Mark for Lexie, he was a good man who made mistakes in the past, but if his daughter was able to see through them, then he was a good person, and he never stopped thinking about her, which was what Thatcher liked the most. That was the kind of man he liked for her, of course he hadn't gotten the chance to meet her new boyfriend.

Mark stays with Thatcher a little longer before he decides it's best to go in case Lexie saw him there.

* * *

><p>After a few minutes Lexie decides that Blake should meet her father, and Blake agrees. Lexie explains to him that her dad is very good and that he doesn't really judge her boyfriends trying to calm him down.<p>

Lexie knocks on her fathers door, "Dad?"

"Come in sweetheart." he says. Lexie enters the room holding onto Blake's arm. "I take it you are Blake? Nice to meet you." he says with an honest smile.

"Nice to meet you too Mr. Grey." He says as they shake hands.

Lexie lets herself relax after the longest ten minutes of her life when she sees that both men are getting along just fine.

They hadn't stopped talking about her that whole time and she couldn't help but blushing.

"I'm sure she is going to be one of the best ENTs in the country. She has so much potential." He tells Thatcher.

He smiles, "I hope she does. Tell me about you a little Blake." he orders.

"Well, I'm an only child. I was born in New York and went to Columbia, after that I worked some tome in Mount Sinai, and after becoming an attending I decided to move to Massachusetts." He says.

"How old are you?" Thatcher asks.

Blake doesn't answer right away, "He's thirty-seven." Lexie says.

Tatcher nods, "Don't worry about that Blake. I've been used to Lexie dating older guys." he says referring to Mark and Lexie picks up on that right away rolling her eyes, "She's too smart and mature to date people her own age" he tells him trying not to laugh at his daughter's expression.

Blake laughs, "Agreed, I really don't notice the age difference between us because of that... It was one of the things that made me fall for her." he says smiling at his girlfriend.

Tatcher sees Lexie grow uncomfortable, Lexie had told him before of how much Blake loves her, but not even once about how much she loves him, or even if she loves him for that matter.

"I don't want to be rude, but I really want to rest." He says.

Lexie nods, "Sure dad." she says standing up from the corner of the bed she was sitting at and going to her fathers side to give him a small kiss on his forehead. "I'll see you tomorrow. I love you." she says, her voice cracks a little and her eyes water.

They walk to the door.

"I'll see you tomorrow honey." he whispers before falling asleep.

* * *

><p>Mark stays outside the room for a few hours, he had noticed that Thatcher was having arrhythmias again so he decided to stay, he doesn't notice that Thatcher is looking at him until he starts waving at Mark signaling to come in.<p>

"Did you need anything? I can call the nurse if you want?" he asks.

Thatcher shakes his head, "No, I just wanted to ask you how have you been doing since earlier today?"

"I'm good." He says.

"Have you seen Lexie?" He asks.

Mark shakes his head, "No, I haven't seen her at all." he says.

"I met her boyfriend." Thatcher says knowing Mark is interested, "He's a good man." He says nonchalantly, "But honestly... He't too much of a good man. Lexie doesn't deal with perfect that well. I don't see them lasting much longer."

Mark nods, "Well, she doesn't deal with messy either." he tells him.

"That's not it," Thatcher says, "I know you love her, and I'm sure she loves you too. Why else do you think she had to get away? She needed some time, life got to messy for her."

Mark stands up and walks to the door ready to leave but turns around, "Life got messy for me too. I'm messy! But I never ran away." he says before leaving the room.

* * *

><p>Mark came out of the O.R., he had assisted Arizona reattaching the leg of a little boy. Now he just wanted eat and rest in the attending's lounge. When he enters he is reading some text messages from Callie, saying that she needed him to take Sophia with him later because her and Arizona were going to spend the night with Lexie at the hospital. He opens the fridge and sees Derek's ham and cheese sandwich and grabs it. <em>He won't miss it anyway.<em> He thinks as he takes a seat on his favorite couch.

"Mark?" he hears a familiar voice ask, but still can't quite place it. He puts his cellphone away and is surprised to see no other than and ex-coworker.

"Blake? Hey! How are you? What brings you here" He asks, he never expected to see him there.

"I'm really good actually. I'm here with my girlfriend, her dad had a heart attack and she wanted to come see him." he says, "You might actually know her. Alexandra Grey?"

Mark nods, feeling a big pain in his heart, "Lexie." he corrects Blake.

"Yeah, I don't know a lot about her past so I didn't know how you guys over here call her, but you do know her, how?" he asks, "How do you know her."

Mark thinks for a second, "Well like you probably do know, she used to work here." he says.

"That's it?" Blake asks, he can see in Mark's expression that that's not it. "Where you close?

"If you want to know anything you should talk to her. But you could say that yeah, we were close" he says.

Blake furrows his brows, "How come she never talks about you?"

This hurts Mark more than anything, "Like I said, you should talk to her." He stands up with the sandwich already forgotten in his seat, "How long have you been together?" Mark asks.

"For about a year and a half." Blake says, as soon as Lexie had arrived they became good friends and in just a few weeks they were already dating. "How long were you two together?" he asks knowing that definitely there was _way _more than just being "close".

Mark looks at him, "You should be talking to her." he says before leaving the lounge to check on a few patients.

Blake shakes his head, he loves Lexie so much, but he needs some information about what had happened in the past. He can't just stay like that, and especially if he wants to propose some time soon.

* * *

><p>Lexie had to get out of her fathers room a couple of minutes ago because he had started having an arrhythmia and Cristina and Meredith kicked her out as Callie and Arizona stayed with her waiting. They heard footsteps coming and Lexie knew it was Blake, looking up her suspicions are confirmed, but he seems mad.<p>

"Hey what's wrong?" she asks.

"Callie, Arizona were can I talk to my girlfriend and have some privacy?"

Callie points at the on-call room. Blake nods and Lexie looks at him questioningly but enters the room with him.

"What's wrong?" she asks again.

Blake sighs heavily, "Why haven't you told me about your past? Are you a murderer? Are you an 'Amanda Thorne' or whatever that shit is that you like to watch?" he says sitting down on the bed. "Or haven't you told me the real reason about why you came to Boston?"

Lexie knew this day would come some day, but she didn't want to have to fight with him while her father was having health problems. "I haven't told you the actual reason of why I was fired." she says taking a seat on the other side of the bed. "Dr. Hunt fired me because I was having relationship problems, because my three past ex-boyfriends work in this hospital and it was taking a toll in my emotions."

"What was going on between Mark and you? I've heard about Alex and Jackson a little, but you've never told me about Mark." he says trying to get her to go straight to the point.

"What do you know?" she asks.

"When I went to the lounge I was surprised to see an ex-coworker and I asked him if he knew you. He acted very weird and knowing Mark that's not him. He told me he knew you and that you were close so I asked him how long you dated and he sent me to you." Blake explains, "And I would like to know what happened."

Lexie begins playing with her fingers trying to find the best way of explaining what happened, "We dated for about one year when I was an intern, and we broke up and then after the shooting he helped me and then we got back together for a month and a half but Callie ended up pregnant with his baby and I couldn't take it so I broke up with him again. Then I dated Jackson and that didn't work and he dated Julia and I have no idea where he is standing right now."

"He's not married. If you wanted to know." he says standing up from bed.

Lexie feels like a wave of emotions are going through her body, "That's why I didn't want to tell you! I'm a mess and now you are going to leave me." she doesn't know why she doesn't want to be alone, maybe she has learnt to depend on someone and losing Blake would make everything worst, even if she didn't love him, she is sure that with time it could be fixed.

"I am not going to leave you, I'm just going to go back to your sister's house and rest a bit." He reassures her in a way that always gets Lexie to calm down.

"Ok, I have to go talk to Dr. Hunt anyways so I'll see you in a few." she says as they both leave the room, again no one noticing Mark by Thatcher's room.

Not until Lexie walks there and is completely caught off guard.

"I heard he's been having more arrhythmias ." Mark says softly.

Lexie nods, "Yeah, he has."

"How have you been?"

She laughs bitterly, "I think you know that already. You and Blake talking doesn't ring a bell?"

"Why are you acting as if I did something wrong? Your boyfriend was asking me some things and I'm sure you wouldn't had've wanted me answering them." he asks getting exasperated by the way Lexie is acting.

"I'm just stressed Mark! My dad is in the hospital and I haven't slept in over fifty hours, I have the right to treat whoever the way I want to." she says.

Mark shakes his head, "No you don't... And the chief wants to talk to you." he says walking away.

"_I know that already_." she mutters with a sigh knowing well that no one can hear her.

* * *

><p>Lexie finds Owen in the cafeteria after a few minutes of searching.<p>

"What did you want to talk about?" she asks politely. She's pretty sure she knows where this is going to head. But she also was pretty sure that she would never be able to get over Mark. Now when she saw him she wasn't so sure about either Mark nor the the talk with Owen. She couldn't help but feel rage towards Mark... Honestly she was just_ really_ confused.

He gestures at the chair and she sits down, "I just wanted to know how you are doing and how has Mass. Gen. been treating you, you know, basic stuff."

"It has been good, I got the highest grade in my boards and I'm waiting for the results of my fellowship in ENT." she says, "Surprisingly it's a very requested specialty over there."

"Well that's great. I wanted to see if you'd accept an apology from me." he tells her but it comes out as a question.

She nods, "I needed some time, and I thank you for encouraging me. Now I'm much better and I'm doing well emotionally." She says with a smile.

"Well you know... Our ENT staff is great, we have the best ENT surgeon here and you know that."

She nods, "I do" she says letting him continue.

"I was talking to your chief of staff, Dr. Williams, and she says that it is going to be big fight because of the many applications not only from your hospital but from many more." He says trying to see of she could see where he was going to with all of this. "Us instead, we have only a dozen or a little more of applications for that specialty, and we have the best ENT in the country." He says.

"Are you trying to make me feel bad for my choice in hospitals?" She asks.

He shakes his head, "No, I wanted to apologize for my bad choice on telling you how to deal with your problems."

She nods.

"You know that Seattle is your home an-"

"Boston is my home." she cuts in.

He shakes his head, "I don't think so. Little Grey, I think you would be a great addition to our ENT fellowship program." he says, "I just want you to think about it."

* * *

><p>Later at night Derek takes Lexie to their house and she goes to the room where Blake and her would be staying.<p>

"Hey." she smiles at him.

"Hey." he says from the bed where he was laying almost naked.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you about that before." she says.

"It's not that Lexie! It's the fact that you want to leave the past in the past, but it's going to come back to haunt you eventually." He yells sitting against the headboard.

"Don't tell me what's going to happen! You don't know what's going to happen! And I am _not _hiding from my past!" She yells back.

He stands up, "It sure looks like you are!" He barks.

"Just drop it Blake!" She yells getting exasperated, "_Just drop it_!" she yells throwing her hands in the air.

* * *

><p>Derek is sitting in his living room trying to watch the game and waiting for Mark but the couple upstairs don't seem to let him.<p>

"Hey." Mark says with a grocery bag which obviously contains beer

"I thought you were going to bring Sophia." He says.

Mark shakes his head, "Nah, Lexie didn't stay at the hospital after all."

He sits down and opens a bottle, and Derek does the same. There is some comfortable silence until they hear some screaming coming from upstairs.

"What's going on there?" Mark asks.

Derek shrugs, "Lexie and Blake are having a fight."

Mark's eyes widen, "They are staying here?"

Derek nods.

The yelling ceased after a good twenty minutes and they spent ten minutes in peace watching the game until laughter and moaning started distracting them.

"Ok." Marks sighs, "That is just too much.t" he says taking a swig from his second beer.

"What?" Derek asks.

Mark points at the ceiling, "That. And also that the Giants aren't playing how they should." he says shaking his head.

Derek grins, "Someone's jealous." he teases.

Mark grunts, "I'm not"

"Are too."

"I'm not."

They hear a door upstairs open and close but decide to ignore it.

"Are too!"

"I'm not!"

Lexie stops behind the couch, "Nice to see some things don't change." They notice she is wearing Blake's shirts. Mark feels each second more and more uncomfortable.

"What?" Derek asks.

"You two acting like eight year olds. Some things don't seem to change huh?" She says as she goes to the kitchen to grab a glass of water and comes back where they are in less than thirty seconds.

"Someone's thirsty." Derek points out.

"Someone's tired." she says talking about herself.

Derek laughs, "Sleep deprivation and make up sex usually do that to you." he says.

Lexie immediately blushes, "What?" she asks barely audible.

Blake comes down the stairs completely dressed and fresh out of the shower, his eyes fly to the flat screen where the other doctors are watching the game, "Damn! The Giants need to hurry if they want to win this game."

"You go with the Giants?" Derek asks.

"Are you kidding me?" He asks incredulously, "They are great!"

Derek smiles, "Come on sit down."

Blake sits down on the couch opposite from Mark, and Mark laughs inwardly. Now this wasn't just awkward for him but he could see it was awkward for them.

Lexie starts going back upstairs.

"Aren't you going to stay?" Derek asks. Lexie shakes her head. "Come on Little Grey! You used to be my buddy watching games when non of the guys were home."

"No, I think I'll pass."

Mark is pretty much in shock, he knows well that Lexie loves watching Football, "Really?" he asks incredulously.

Blake begins getting mad again, _Something else she won't tell me_.

Lexie nods.

"You are seriously not going to watch a Giants's game?" Derek asks.

Lexie sighs, _"Fine!_" she says as she sits next to Blake.

She can feel Blake's green eyes on her. "You wanna go talk?" she asks without even looking at him.

He doesn't respond and she takes it as a yes, she stands up and goes to their room, "Now what?" she asks.

"I can't do this." He says, "I just can't do this! You keep lying to me!" Blake yells.

"Stop yelling at me!" She barks. "Seriously Blake? Seriously! Fine! I didn't tell you about my past. I didn't think I'd have to!"

"I can't be in a relationship with you when you haven't told me anything about when you lived here! You told me you didn't watch sports!" Blake yells.

She scoffs, "Sports? You're going to make this about sports?" she asks.

"NO!" He yells, "I'm making this about _you_ not telling me about your life in Seattle!"

"I'm not going to fight with you Blake!" She yells as she takes of his shirt and puts on her pajama shorts and a tank top.

"Fine! It's over! I'll go back to Boston and you do whatever you want to do!" He yells as he gets all of his stuff. "Good you brought all of your clothes. That way you don't have to go back to the apartment."

"Good!" She yells as he closes his suitcase.

He stops doing whatever it is he was doing, "What are we going to do about the baby?" he asks, they had completely forgotten about it.

* * *

><p><em>Lexie wakes up in the morning feeling extremely nauseous, again, she had just finished her boards the day before, this isn't just anxiety anymore. She is a doctor and she knows what her symptoms mean. Not wanting to wake Blake up she gets up from bed and walks to her purse where she was keeping it. She grabs it and goes to the bathroom.<em>

_Five minutes later and she can't stop looking at it. She was right. She was pregnant._

_Tears start blurring her vision and her hands start shaking. The test falls and makes a loud noise, loud enough for Blake to wake up._

"_Hey, what's wrong baby?" he asks._

_**Baby**. More tears start falling down her cheeks and he sees the pregnancy test. He picks it up and his face goes pale. Something Lexie had liked about him was that he wanted to wait for her to be ready if they ever got married and had kids._

"_Lex." he whispers, "It's fine." he pulls her into an embrace. "Shhh. It's fine babe. Shh."_

"_I don't want kids." she whispers, "I can't have kids right now."_

_Blake kisses her head, "Hey it's fine, you can do this." he feels her shake her head, "Yes you can. You are Lexie. You can do anything." he says with his most charming smile._

"_We will do this and it'll be just fine." he says as he takes her back to bed._

* * *

><p><em>Damn it.<em> She had been planning on telling him before, but she just seemed to have forgotten over the past two weeks, "I-"

"'I' what Lexie?"

She sits down, "I just couldn't do it. I can't have a baby."

He sits next to her, "Then what?"

She sighs nervously, "I got an abortion." she whispers.

Blake jumps up from the bed, "You what?" he yells.

"It technically doesn't count like an abortion really. I had a miscarriage and I went to get checked up and it was over. There is nothing else to it. Plus we both knew I couldn't do it! I'm not mother material... At least not yet!" she yells.

"So the best you could think of was getting an abortion or miscarrying or whatever and not even telling me?" He grabs his suitcase and goes to the door, "Where you even planning on telling me?"

She winces, she can't believe he just asked her such thing. "Wha- Of course! I was going to tell you the day it happened."

"But you didn't ask me if I was ok with it before you did it." he states.

"No" she shakes her head, "No I didn't, I couldn't."

"Yeah..." He sighs, "I'm going to see if I can catch a plane for tonight. Goodbye."

Lexie nods

"One more thing." he says "Would you had've gotten an abortion if it was somebody else's baby? Like Mark's?"

Lexie ponders for a minute but can't really answer. Just a few hours ago she was furious at Mark, and she truly believed she was over him, but this question just makes her really think about it. She knows the answer to both Blake's question and to the question of whether she still loves Mark or not. "I don't know. I'm not ready to be a mom. I don't know what I would've done."

"Now I want the truth." he orders.

She sighs and looks away, "Yes." She fidgets a little and looks at the window in front of her, "I would've kept his baby."

"Goodbye Lexie." He says.

Downstairs Mark and Derek are wide-eyed. They had heard their fight and something about abortions. They were just lost.

Blake goes down to the living room as he heads to the door, "Sorry for the-" he trails off as he signals to the stairs. "Nice meeting you guys." he says as he steps out of the house to call for a cab.

* * *

><p>They can hear Lexie screaming and throwing things and growling.<p>

"I think you should go check on her." Mark says.

Derek scoffs, "You go check on her. She'll bite my head off if I go."

"Oh and she won't kill me?" He asks.

Meredith enters the house, "Why is Blake getting on a cab?"

The guys ignore her wrapped up in there thoughts.

Lexie comes to the living room twenty minutes later, "What's happened?" she asks as she sits where Blake was sitting.

"Uhm... The Giants are winning and there are only five more minutes left." Mark answers as he sees Derek is just lost in his thoughts.

"Good." she says, then she sighs, "Sorry about anything you might have heard and I bet you guys have questions, and I happen to most probably have the answers."

"What happened? Why did Blake just leave on a cab?" Meredith asks.

Lexie laughs softly, "I didn't tell him about Mark, and about part of my life here in Seattle... So he got all pissy and girly about it and broke up with me. He left me." she explains.

"Why didn't you tell him about your life here?" Derek asks.

She shrugs "Honestly? I was trying to forget. I just couldn't do it."

Mark feels his heart skip a beat, if she couldn't forget that means that she still loves him. Hopefully

"This is more personal and you don't have to answer it, but what was that about an abortion?" Derek asks. Mark's head immediately shifts to be look at Lexie face to face.

She feels the tears well up, but they would find out anyway sometime, "I was pregnant and I had a miscarriage and I forgot to tell him. Plus you guys know I'm not mother material... might never be, so-"

Before Mark can control himself he speaks up, "Yes you are. I've seen you with my daughter, I've seen you with your niece." he says pointing at Zola.

Lexie looks up and is quickly drowning in his eyes. Maybe he was right. Maybe it isn't that she wasn't ready for it. She did it because like he pointed it out, it wasn't with the right people or person.

Derek and Meredith are in shock by Mark's sudden confession.

Meredith hurries to Lexie's side and hugs her, "Oh Lexie. Don't worry, we don't judge you and you know we never will. It was your decision and if you're not ready then you just aren't. And it really wasn't your fault to have had a miscarriage."

She shakes her head as she covers her mouth with her hand. "No." she says, "It wasn't because I am not mother material that I wanted an abortion before it all happened." she says telling them about her recent epiphany, "He isn't the one I want to have kids with." she says.

"Then who is the one?" Meredith asks.

Lexie stands up, "I'm tired, we can talk tomorrow." she says going back to her room.

Mark stands up too, "I should get going, it's already one in the morning."

"Mark your tipsy maybe even drunk and you live thirty minutes away, go sleep in the guest room, Lexie is in Cristina's" Meredith says.

"Are you sure?" he asks.

She nods, "I am going to put Zola to bed cause she's been asleep for the past three hours and she'll be in a bad mood tomorrow."

* * *

><p>The next morning Lexie wakes up first, she wants to cry when she feels the cold half of the bed, so she gets up and goes to the deck and decides to give Owen a call. As soon as it begins ringing she puts it on speaker<p>

"_Hello?_" Owen answers.

"Dr. Hunt, good morning." she greets him.

Mark is standing behind the door, he had heard her whimper and then go down stairs. He wanted to make sure she was fine. Also Zola had woken him up wanting breakfast so he really didn't have any other choice.

"_Little Grey, how's everything?_" he asks

"I wanted to ask you if you were still standing up by your offer?" she asks nervously.

She can picture him smirking, "_May I ask what made you change your mind?_"

"I broke up with- No. Blake broke up with me." she says

"_I'm sorry to hear that_."

"I'm not," she sighs, "it was for the better. Anyway, he was going to be my mentor, but I guess he may not want to anymore." she says.

"_I can't guarantee you'll have a spot, but I know you are one of the best residents that has even walked through our halls. But Dr. Sloan has to approve the petition_." He clarifies.

She nods even if he can't see her, "I know." her voice cracks.

"_I'll put in a good word for you._" He says

"Thank you so much." She whispers.

There is a noise on the other side of the phone, "_I gotta go, Cristina's trying to cook. Come see me at the hospital after lunch._" He says in a rush.

"Sure." she says hanging up.

As she comes in she notices that smell she could never get out of her mind. His odor, the cologne from the day before and his natural body odor. Lexie never thought there was a good or bad bodily odor, not until she met Mark. She has had an addiction to his smell, the first week she had arrived at Massachusetts she had bought the cologne he wore and would spray it on the side he used to sleep. Pillows and covers. They would always smell like him, but when she moved in with Blake it wasn't the best idea anymore. She had thought about giving him that cologne so he could wear it, but the idea made her nauseous. No one could ever replace Mark, and that was something she had to learn the hard way. But it's strange because he had gone home after she had gone to bed.

There is some noise coming from the kitchen so she makes her way imagining it's Mer or Derek, Mark instead surprises her as he is giving Zola her sippy cup.

Lexie's heart rate starts accelerating so she places a hand on her chest trying to calm down but failing miserably, "Wha—What are you doing here?"

"Feeding Zola?" he tells her but comes out as a question.

She giggles softly and his heart melts, "No I mean why are you here? Where's Mer? or Derek?" she asks him with a smile.

"In order, Meredith said I was too drunk to drive, Mer and Derek are still sleeping... You really didn't hear them yesterday? They were louder than you and Brian." he tells her.

Lexie rolls her eyes, "Blake" she corrects him and blushes, "And sorry about that... It got a little out of control." she responds.

"What? The sex or the fight? Because it all seemed a lot out of control." Mark asks pretending he couldn't care less.

"Everything did..." she tells him, they both are silent for a minute before she has the courage to talk again, "I was talking to Owen and they are offering me to come back to start my fellowship here." she tells him

"That's good." he tells her nonchalantly.

She nods, "The thing is that I want to be an ENT." she tells him as she swallows expecting for the worst outcome.

"Oh!" He says raising his brows, "Um so what?" he asks her.

"It's not for sure that I would be getting it, I mean I need to have an interview with the board and the chief and you... and then see if I get accepted. What I mean is that I don't want things to get awkward if I happen to get accepted." She says.

He looks at her for a second, "Why would it be awkward? You are over me, I'm over you..." He says, "We are in the past and it'll stay like that, there shouldn't be a reason for things to get awkward." he tells her.

She nods trying to suppress the tears that are threatening to fall from her eyes, "Yeah" she whispers, "It shouldn't be awkward."she says. "So are you seeing someone?" she asks him

Mark looks at her once more, "What?" he asks

"Nothing" she mumbles. She goes back upstairs to just let all of the tears from these past days fall. _If he is over me then I'll try as hell to get over him. It shouldn't be hard, I mean he could do it then why can't I?_ She gets in the shower and stays there for about an hour just crying her eyes out.

* * *

><p>A week later she is still at Mer's, she's been staying there all day even when she has been asked to come to the backyard because it's the Fourth of July, but she doesn't give a flying fuck because Mark is downstairs probably with Julia or some other woman better than her. The only reasons she had gone out from the room had been to go to the interview for the fellowship and to eat, but nothing would actually make her go downstairs. Also she had gone a couple of times to the hospital to visit her father, she had told him everything and he told her he was on her side every step of the way. But when he had been discharged and gone back home there wasn't really anything that made her go out of the house or her room.<p>

As for her interview she had impressed them a lot. Most probably it was because she had worked on a clinical trial and she had even been able to take the lead on a couple occasions. She also showed them her grades on her boards and they had told her that she was what they needed. Mark had stayed quiet the whole time, nodding or shaking his head when necessary, he barely even looked at her. At the end they told her that they would tell her by the end of that week or by the following, and when her phone beeped in the morning her heart started racing, she looks at it and there it was. She had been accepted. She was going to have to be mentored by Mark and honestly, she didn't want it anymore. She wanted to be told no so badly, she wanted to leave Seattle once more, find some other guy to ruin her life even more because if she couldn't have Mark then it didn't even matter if her career got flushed down the toilet.

There is a knock on the door.

"What?" she asks.

"Can I come in?"

She growls but then just says yes.

"Can you stop being so miserable?" Cristina asks her.

She shakes her head, "No"

"Your sister wants you to go downstairs."

Lexie laughs, "And I don't want to."

Cristina sighs heavily, "Fine, my duty here is done whatever." she says handing Lexie a beer as she leaves the room closing the door behind her.

Lexie opens it and drinks it in less than a minute, she was trying to break her record of fifty-seven seconds, probably she had drank it even faster this time but she was just too pathetic to even care anymore.

There is another knock on the door and before Lexie can even let them in, even if she doesn't want to they open door.

"Hey" Callie says as she sits next to Lexie's legs.

Lexie mumbles some kind of greeting.

"What's wrong?" she asks, "Meredith has told me that you have barely been leaving this room. I mean I know that it's well decorated, but there can't be much to look at or do inside here." she tells her causing Lexie to laugh softly.

"I think that I really screwed up my life." she tells Callie.

"And why do you think that? I've heard around the hospital that you are the one to watch with the fellowship. You should be happy!" Callie tells her as she grabs her foot and lifts it and then lets it fall.

"I am not the one to watch anymore, I got accepter already. Even worse!" Lexie cries as she covers her face with a pillow.

Callie is more than confused now, "Why?"

"Because Blake broke up with me because of Mark and then about me lying to him about the baby and–"

"Wait what? A baby? Are you pregnant? You've been drinking beer as if it was water." Callie notices as she looks around the room and sees countless amounts of beer bottles all around the room.

"I was... I had a miscarriage and didn't tell him and I was also planning to get an abortion." Lexie says as she laughs against the pillow

"You are way to twisted." Callie states.

"Anyway, he asked me if I would've thought about an abortion if the kid was Mark's and I told him that no, so I guess that that was the last piece of the puzzle he needed to leave me."

Callie stands up from bed and grabbing a pillow she begins to hit Lexie with it. "Get up and stop being so pathetic." She tells her.

Lexie sits on the bed, "You need to stop spending so much time with Mark." She tells her, "He used to call me pathetic before we began dating."

"And you still remember?" Callie asks her with a knowing face.

"Two words." she says raising three fingers, Callie seeing she's too drunk to notice she lowers one of the three and Lexie nods thanking her, "Photographic memory"

"Mm hmm" Callie murmurs, "Let's go downstairs, there's a bunch of people dying to see you again."

"No I'm already drunk I don't need to make a fool of myself in front of other people." Lexie whines.

Callie laughs, "Don't make you carry you downstairs to the front yard. And they have stake... you know you want it."

That apparently made it because Lexie was putting her flats on as soon as she heard that word, "Wait who's downstairs?" Lexie asks.

"Arizona, Sophia, Meredith, Zola, Derek, Alex, April, Jackson, Owen, Cristina, Webber and Mark." Callie lists.

Lexie grumbles some unpleasant words, "Fine!" she says opening the door, "But only for the stake." she says pointing her thin finger at Callie.

"Whatever you say Little Grey."

* * *

><p>Once in the front yard Lexie greets everyone except for Mark, she decides taking a seat next to Alex and just begin chatting.<p>

Mark instead is looking at her from the distance as he pretends to be listening to whatever Arizona and Derek are telling him.

"Will you excuse me?" he asks but doesn't wait for an answer as he goes over to Lexie, "Hey" he says.

Lexie's heart starts pounding fast and Alex dismisses himself to let Mark take his seat, but before Mark can sit Lexie makes a beeline in to the house to grab another beer. She's looking at everyone from the window in the kitchen but can't see Mark anymore and she is partly thankful, of course when she turns around Mark is right behind her.

_The universe wouldn't have it any other way._ She laughs bitterly to herself.

"No" he tells her simply.

She furrows her brows, "I know I'm drunk but that didn't make any sense at all." she tells him in a way that would be hilarious to anyone watching.

"No. I'm not seeing anyone." He explains.

Lexie nods, "Why are you telling me this?" she asks.

"You asked."

"You didn't respond when I did."

He shrugs, "I didn't now you were actually interested, I thought you were just trying to start some sort of conversation."

"And what makes you think that I'm interested now?" she tells him, "After all you are over me and I am over you" she tells him recalling their small talk the week before.

"Cut the crap Lexie!" he snaps, "I know you love me! And _I_ love you! So will you just cut it with the damn crap?" he asks her.

Before she knows what she's doing her lips are pressed against his and his hands are pulling her closer to him.

Lexie pulls away and covers her mouth, "I'm so sorry, I–I am drunk and not in a fair state of mind... This wouldn't be fair for either of us..."

He presses a finger against her lips silencing her, "If you were sober would you have kissed me?" he asks her.

Lexie blushes, "Probably not." she mutters

Mark nods once, "Then this way is better." he whispers lowering his lips to brush hers slightly, but she launches her lips to his not being able to handle the simple friction that she had felt so many times before with him.

She doesn't wait much before she is asking for permission to enter his mouth with her tongue. The kiss was slow but hot, something they both had been longing for a long time. He cups her cheeks with his hands feeling her porcelain skin and her hands go directly to the back of his head and she digs her fingers into his hair.

Fear once more creeps into her and she pulls away faster this time, "No it's not." she said as she went back to her room.

* * *

><p>Lexie sees everyone ask for her as Mark makes his way back to the front yard, she sees all of her friends. Or people she used to call friends. April and Jackson are now dating and Alex is still sleeping around. Callie and Arizona are smiling the whole time as they see their daughter play with Zola, and sees how much her sister and Derek love each other. She sees Richard very happy even if his wife has just passed away last May, and Cristina and Owen have finally been able to get over their fights, insecurities, and infidelities. But what she spends most of the day staring at is Mark. He seems sad the rest of the afternoon and she just can't handle it knowing that he wasn't acting like that before she kissed him.<p>

She is glad now that everyone has gone home or at least she thought so.

Lexie stands up from bed, she knows she can't stay in that house much longer. Meredith is being extremely nice towards her letting her stay in the house as she needs to, but Lexie feels like she is using her sister because Meredith thinks that she's down about Blake and the baby and anything that doesn't have to do with Mark because to her eyes and Derek's Lexie is over him. But she knows the truth and staying in that house is too hard knowing that Mark has been coming pretty much every day to watch games or to work with Derek on a big case they are working on together. So she knows that staying in that house isn't the best idea. Quickly she gathers the clothes she had on the floor and the toiletries and puts them inside the opened suitcase. She gathers both of them and heads to the door. But before she can open it and try to escape the door opens revealing the only sight she really didn't need that day.

"What are you doing? Running away again? Man... someone must've really freaked you out." he says standing by the door.

"I just need to get away... I'm still staying here in Seattle. Just not here in this house." she tells him.

He moves towards her, "Let me help you."

She shakes her head, "No, I can do it on my own remember? I did it once a year and a half ago. I can do it again." she says but he ignores her and grabs one of her suitcases. "Jackson! I can do this on my own!" she exclaims her voice a little to loud.

"I know, but I you are going to need a ride to wherever you are heading so I'll take you because April just got paged back to the hospital." he says giving him that handsome grin that so many months ago would make her melt, but surprisingly it didn't anymore.

"Fine" she mutters heading to the staircase but stopping as soon as she hears some laughter coming from the kitchen.

"I'll take the suitcases and you just go to my car. They won't notice." he tells her before they both silently run downstairs.

* * *

><p>After the most panicky minutes of her life they both are in the car and Jackson's just a minute away from the Archfield. Lexie had been stressing the first minutes during the car ride. She was running away again and she felt the same way she had when she first moved to Massachusetts.<p>

"You didn't have to so this." Lexie says finally breaking the silence.

Jackson gives her a soft smile, "I did, I caused you so much stress and trouble before you left and this is the least I can do to try to make what I did better."

"It wasn't your fault. I mean, who goes into a relationship knowing they're not quite over their ex? Just me, and it wasn't just with you. It was with Alex and with Blake, and neither of you deserve to be with such a train wreck." She responds.

"You're not a train wreck. I'm not saying that you are one hundred percent free from messiness, but aren't we all?" he asks as he pulls the car to the sidewalk stopping at the main entrance of the hotel.

She sighs, "I guess... Thanks for bringing me over here and say hi to April when you see her, I didn't get to really talk to any of you when I went outside."

He tries to hold back the laughter, "I guess your mouth was a little too occupied."

Jackson can swear that her mouth could have reached to the ground as soon as he said that, and her eyes were extremely widened.

"Yo–you saw?" she stutters.

He nods, "Everyone saw."

If it wasn't so dark today Jackson would be able to see her completely flushed. She swallows and hurries to get the suitcases out of the trunk and waves at him before entering the five-star hotel. Finally Jackson gives in to the laugh he had been suppressing. Even if they weren't just broken up and all awkward around each other it was always a great part of his day being able to mortify Lexie at least a bit. He drove for half a mile before his phone began ringing.

"Hello?" he answers

* * *

><p>Lexie sighs, she finally got out of her sisters house and into a hotel. She drops her suitcases somewhere in the living area and plops herself on the bed.<p>

_How can something that was supposed to be a short visit at the hospital for my father become into such a big mess._ She can't help thinking about going to another city. No more Seattle, nor Boston. Maybe London, somewhere a little more out of reach.

She grabs her laptop and begins looking for teaching hospitals in London. "Oh! This one looks nice, and the doctors don't seem _that_ good looking." She whispers to herself. "Yeah right stupid, they are pretty damn hot and you know well you can't resist their accent." she debated.

"Knock knock" someone called out of her room.

She moves slowly towards the door, grunting and cursing whoever is calling at her door when she is trying to find a new place to work at, and opens it before really thinking about who it can be.

She's clearly surprised by the sight at her door, "Wh–" her throat grows dry and she curses herself for getting all nervous around him. She clears her throat and decides to try again, "What are you doing here?" she asks but it barely comes louder than a whisper.

He shrugs, "I called Jackson and he told me he dropped you off here."

"And?" she asks defiantly. She doesn't know where this attitude is coming from because just a year ago, hell, just a day ago she would've pulled him into the room, undressed him, and have her way with him.

"You know," he begins, "this is the room where I was staying when you came and asked me to teach you."

"I didn't know." _Liar!_ And by the look he's giving her she knows he knows she's lying because for such a great night, and many more that followed, no one needed a photographic memory to remember the room number. "It was the only one available."

"You know how I know that's not true?" He asks. Lexie raises her head asking him to tell her why, "Because of that guilty look you get when you are lying. The same you had when you left Seattle for Boston and the same you had when you came down the stairs after your second to last fight with Hamilton." He stops for a second an studies her face trying to see what she might be feeling at the moment, and he knows exactly what it is, "Regret is what your face is saying, regret over everything that's happened in the last year and a half. Regret over what happened between us. Regret over letting us go our separate way. You know the reason I know this all is because I care about yo– No! I love you. I love you so much that it hurts and I'm done not thinking about you and us. I'm done forgetting about you when it comes to important decisions. I'm done waiting around for you because I don't have time to waste. I'm done chasing after you, so just say the word and I'll leave, but if there is even some remote feeling towards me that isn't hate, or anger then say it. I need to know because I love you and I don't want to spend another second without you, apart from you because I love you–"

Before she knows it she's cupping his cheeks with her hands and pulling him into a kiss. One that she knows isn't drunken, one that they are both fully sober and a kiss that she hopes is pouring every emotion and feeling she's having at the moment for him to sense it, and taste it.

They both quickly forget they are halfway into Lexie's hotel room and they forget about everything else. Sloan, the shooting, Alex, Callie, Sophia, Jackson, Julia, Blake, the baby, Boston and anything that's ever gotten in the way of their happiness at some point.

Without separating she makes her way back into her room closing the door behind him.

This was finally happening. They are finally together and nothing in the world can separate them again. Of course there are going to be some problems and issues they'll have to deal with when the time comes, but right now in this moment it is only them and no one else can come to ruin it.

"I love you too and I hope you never forget that." she whispers into his lips.

Mark smiles, "I will never let you go. And I will never forget about you, about us."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Awww cheesy ending! Couldn't help it sorry:P I hope you liked it and maybe I'll make third part just about their future and stuff. Hopefully it won't be this long, but still. I hope you enjoyed it and please review... You guys have no idea how long I worked on this. I really was going crazy about finishing it that I could barely concentrate on OYE (if you haven't read it check it out:)) Hopefully I'll be updating that one by the end of this week but everything's been such a mess I'll explain it in when I upload the next chapter of OYE. **

**Please Review! Tell me if you'd like a sort of epilogue... you know, some inspiration for my muse:)**


End file.
